High School Chronicles- Keeping Secrets
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: (Real Life AU) Taffyta Muttonfudge is in her senior year in high school. She had been dating Rancis all summer long. But now that school has started, she's more than determined to keep the relationship a secret from her parents. Strawberry Butter and Pumpkin Cupcakes. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Sugar Rush, or any of the characters or songs used in this story.
1. A New Beginning, Part 1

"Taffyta! Get your lazy self out of bed! You're going to be late for your first day at school!" Misty Muttonfudge yells up the stairs to her daughter.

"All right, Mom, all right, I'm up, I'm up..." Taffyta says, throwing the pink strawberry patterned comforter off of her body and getting out of bed. She walks to the closet and pulls out a sparkly pink minidress, pink & white striped tights, and a pair of pink sneakers.

As she gets dressed, she wonders if Rancis will bring up their relationship they developed over 6 months ago. "I hope not..." Taffyta says under her breath as she puts on her sneakers and goes downstairs.

"It's about time you got up." Michael Muttonfudge says to his daughter. The girl's father is dressed in a navy blue business suit for his job as a high-class lawyer and is eating a bagel topped with cream cheese. "You look good for your first day as a high school senior." he says, looking at his daughter's outfit.

"Thanks, Daddy." Taffyta says, scooping some strawberries and cream oatmeal into a bowl.

"Taffyta, I am proud of you for becoming a high school senior. Only one step closer to being in college." Misty says to Taffyta.

"Thanks, Mom. When is Candlehead supposed to be here? I'm supposed to walk with her to school." Taffyta says, finishing her oatmeal and making a tuna salad sandwich for her lunch.

"She's supposed to be here in 15 minutes. Why do you ask?" Misty asks her.

"I just want to get to school on time on my first day of being a high school senior." Taffyta says as she puts his sandwich in her pink strawberry-patterned insulated lunchbox along with a bottle of water, celery sticks, strawberry yogurt, and a Colby Jack cheese stick.

"She'll be here soon, honey. Go finish getting ready for school." Misty says as she washes the breakfast dishes.

Taffyta nods and runs into the bathroom, brushing her platinum blonde hair and her teeth. After doing that, she throws her strawberry hat on her head, grabs her pink flower-patterned backpack and her lunchbox, and waits for Candlehead to show up.

* * *

A few minutes later, a knock is heard on the Muttonfudges' front door. Taffyta runs to get it, backpack and lunchbox in hand.

"Hey, Candles, what's up?" Taffyta says as she opens the door to reveal Carrie "Candlehead" Lowes, her best friend since kindergarten.

"Nothin' much, Taffy, ready to go? Gloyd's waiting, and I told him he could walk with us." Candlehead says, shifting one of her black backpack straps to her other side.

"Yeah, I am. Mom, I'm leaving now!" Taffyta yells to her mom, who's still in the kitchen.

"Have a good first day, Taffy!" Misty yells to her daughter as she heads out the front door with Candlehead.

"I will, Mom, see you after school!" Taffyta says, closing the front door.

* * *

Soon, the three high schoolers are walking toward Houston Heights High School.

"So, Taffy, what'd you do all summer?" Candlehead asks Taffyta.

"I went to the waterpark most of the summer, then I hung out at the mall with you, Minty, and Gloyd. In August, I went to the beach with Rancis' family for about a week, and I spent a LOT of time with Rancis on the beach, and we went out for ice cream and a spaghetti dinner." Taffyta says as Candlehead smiles at her.

"Seems you and Reese's boy have been seeing a lot of each other lately, hmmmmm?" Candlehead says, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah. My parents got suspicious about my sudden disappearances at night, but I'm REALLY hoping they don't find out I've been hanging out with Rancis. The beach trip was a friendly invitation-type trip, and I took them up on their offer." Taffyta says, her stomach churning.

"Well, me and Gloyd have been dating for over a month, and I think we're going to become an item sooner or later." Candlehead says, popping a marshmallow cupcake into her mouth. "Have you heard from Jubileena at all this summer?"

"Not really." Taffyta replies. "She's attended four camps and the minute she came from one camp, she had to attend another."

"Oh, I see. I bet she'll have time to hang out with us now that summer's over and she's done with camp." Candlehead says to Taffyta as she holds Gloyd's hand.

"I wouldn't count on it. She made the cheerleading squad at the end of school last year, and I know most of her time will be committed to practices and such." Taffyta replies, adjusting her backpack straps.

Soon, they arrive at the school, and the three of them go inside.


	2. A New Beginning, Part 2

Inside the school, students were standing around, talking about their summer or joking around with one another. Taffyta spots Jubileena right away, talking with her sister, Citrusella, who was a trumpet player in the school band.

"Jubi!" Taffyta yells to her, running over to where the two girls are standing.

"Oh, hey, Taffy. What's up?" Jubileena asks her as she puts her lunchbox in her locker.

"Nothing much. Congratulations on making the cheerleading squad." Taffyta says, pulling off her jacket and putting it in her locker.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy since a lot of other girls were trying out as well. I'm surprised I even made the team. And I'm the cheerleading captain." Jubileena says, smiling. "You know that popular girl, Minty Zaki?"

"Somewhat, why?" asks her, closing her locker.

"She made the squad, too. But she's not the captain. She's the co-captain. She tries to make my life a living hell just because I'm the cheer captain. But she knows she can't get to me." Jubileena says, giggling. "But, anyway, me, Citrusella, Adorabeezle, and Rancis are all going to the mall on Friday night. Do you want to join us?"

"S-Sure, that sounds great." Taffyta says nervously. _She mentioned Rancis' name...just the sound of it makes my heart skip a beat..._

"Well, I better go to class. You should probably do the same. See you at lunch?" Jubileena says, collecting her backpack and cheerleading bag.

"Okay. Gloyd and Candles can join our table, right?" Taffyta asks as Jubileena walks away.

"Sure, the more, the merrier! See you at lunch, Taffy!" Jubileena says, running to catch up with Citrusella.

Taffyta grabs her backpack and lunchbox, then walks to her first class, her first thought being, _Does she know about the relationship I have with Rancis?_

Her mind races a bit. "Nah...she probably doesn't know. Adorabeezle is like her BEST friend. She invited Rancis because he's a drum major in the school band and Sticky plays the trumpet." Taffyta says, breathing a sigh of relief.

She walks to class, her thoughts still racing.

* * *

"Welcome to 12th grade English." A skinny man wearing a forest green t-shirt and jeans says to the students sitting in the room. "We'll start with introductions. I'll start. My name is Mr. Buckley. Good to know you students will be spending a semester with me."

A girl wearing a cupcake hat, a brown & pink striped shirt, a pink miniskirt, pink and brown polka-dot leggings, and black and pink tennis shoes stands up from her seat. "My name is Carrie Lowes, but everyone calls me Candlehead!" she says before sitting back in her seat and chewing a piece of mint chocolate chip flavored gum.

A girl in a pink dress, white and pink striped tights, and pink sneakers stands up next, adjusting her strawberry hat. "Name's Taffyta Muttonfudge. Don't cross me, I won't cross you. That's all I have to say." the platinum blonde says as she sucks on a strawberry lollipop with a smirk on her face.

A winter-themed girl stands up next. "My name is Adorabeezle Winterpop, future pro ice skater, skier, and snowboarder."

A girl with a snow cone afro introduces herself next. "My name is Snowanna Rainbeau, and I love to dance and have a good time."

The other students introduce themselves as Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Sticky Wipplesnit, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Presley Peppermint, and Felicity Fruitloop.

"My name is Swizzle Malarkey, and I like doing my own stunts and hanging out with my friends." Swizzle says, crossing his legs under his desk.

The golden blonde boy stands up from his desk and introduces himself. "My name is Rancis Fluggerbutter, and I like shopping, Broadway musicals, looking in the mirror, and I'm always on the lookout for new fashion trends for guys like myself. I also like hanging out with friends." he says, taking out a silver compact mirror and looking at his reflection.

"Nice to meet you all. We're going to have a great time together." Mr. Buckley says as he pulls out an English textbook. "Now, if you turn to page 10 in your books, we'll explore the basics of sentence diagramming..."

This was just one of many classes that the students had to attend, just on the first day, too.

* * *

After several more classes, it was finally time to eat lunch.

Taffyta goes to a table with her lunchbox, and unpacks her lunch. She starts to take a bite of her sandwich as Jubileena, Gloyd, and Candlehead approach the table and sit with her.

"All right, so what do you guys think of school so far?" Jubileena asks the other three as she eats a bite of her spinach salad with cherry tomatoes on the side.

"I guess it's what I expected for senior year. A lot of hard classes, tough teachers, and sub-par lunch." Gloyd says, poking his fork into a plate of macaroni & cheese.

"Gloydie, I don't think school is THAT bad. I mean, sure, there's SOME hard classes, but I'm sure home ec will be fun, you know, because there's cooking and crafting and stuff like that in there." Candlehead says, playfully nudging her boyfriend's arm.

"I'm kind of looking forward to gym class, you know, because of the volleyball and stuff." Taffyta says, biting into a celery stick.

"All right, new topic. What's with you and Fluggerbutter?" Candlehead asks Taffyta, who puts down her celery stick and blushes furiously.

"We've been together for over 6 months now. He likes me and I like him. Can we please not talk about this?" Taffyta says as she goes back to eating her lunch, starting on the colby jack cheese stick. "We've gone out a couple of times, and that's it. And we went to the beach, too."

"Whoa...so are you two going to become an item? You know, are you going to go steady?" Gloyd asks, taking a bite of orange gelatin.

"What? No!" Taffyta says, blushing furiously.

"Well, I know me and Candles are going steady already." Gloyd says, kissing Candlehead's nose. "And I know that we've been together for a month now, but she's ready to go steady."

"Well, I don't want to be talking about Rancis around you and Candlehead, Gloyd. Rancis is the best thing to enter my life. But, my parents have been on my case about me going out at all hours of the night. I always tell them I'm hanging out with some friends if Rancis wants to see me." Taffyta says, finishing her cheese stick and starting on her strawberry yogurt.

"I know you and Rancis are together." Jubileena tells her, sipping her cherry-flavored mineral water and smiling. "You two are like peas in a pod, and you two always have fun together. I know you two are more than just friends."

"Thanks, Jubes. That means a lot, coming from you." Taffyta says, throwing away her lunch trash into a nearby trash can. Just then, Rancis walks over.

"Hello, Taffy-cakes." Rancis says, looking at the strawberry-themed girl with a look of love in his baby blue eyes.

"Oh, hello, Rancis. What are you doing over here?" Taffyta asks, sitting back in her seat.

"I was wondering, did you want to come over for dinner tonight? I mean, if you want to. My dad's grilling steaks and making a pasta salad and stuffed eggs." Rancis asks Taffyta, smiling a bit.

"Okay, that sounds good." Taffyta says, smiling back.

"Good, I'll see you tonight." Rancis says, walking away to deal with his lunch trash.

* * *

After school, Taffyta, Gloyd, and Candlehead are walking home, talking.

"What did Rancis ask you?" Candlehead asks Taffyta, who's putting her jacket on.

"He asked me to come over for dinner." Taffyta replies, still blushing.

"Girl, you have it BAD for Fluggerbutter." Candlehead says, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, so what if I do? We've been together for over 6 months, but he does it to me. I can't help that his hair is so perfect, and he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and that he smells fantastic..." Taffyta says, sighing deeply, thinking of her Reese's themed boyfriend.

Candlehead just shakes her head playfully, then snaps her fingers in front of Taffyta's face. "Taffy, snap out of it! I know you like him in that way, but don't be describing him to me. I know what he's like."

"All right, Candles." Taffyta says as they approach her house. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks as she walks up to her front door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Taffy." Candlehead says as she walks off with Gloyd.

* * *

She enters the house, throws her backpack into the hall closet, puts her lunchbox in the kitchen, and hangs up her jacket on the coat hooks in the living room.

"I thought I heard you come in." Misty says, coming out of her and Michael's bedroom. "How was your first day as a senior?"

"It was good. Nothing special, really. Look, can I go to a friend's house for dinner tonight?" Taffyta asks her mom as she gets an M&M cookie ice cream sandwich from the freezer in the kitchen.

"Sure, you can, just be home by 9:00. It's a school night." Misty says as she goes back into the bedroom.

"Cool, thanks, Mom." Taffyta says, unwrapping the cookie sandwich and eating it.

As she heads upstairs with her sandwich, she smiles, thinking about Rancis once again.


	3. Dinner At Fluggerbutter's

That night, Taffyta dresses her best for dinner at Rancis' house. She knows the Fluggerbutters are a wealthy family, with Mr. Fluggerbutter being a high-end fashion designer, and Mrs. Fluggerbutter working full time as a wedding and party planner. Rancis is their only son, she knew, and Rancis wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps, designing fashions for teenagers when he wasn't racing on the go-kart track with his friends.

Taffyta puts on a light pink shirt, a pink and white argyle sweater, a nice black skirt, light pink tights, and pink dress shoes with straps that buckle. She sprays a little bit of her Mariah Carey "Lollipop Bling" perfume on her neck and wrists.

"I look good." Taffyta says as she looks in the mirror one last time. She then goes downstairs and is heading out the front door, until her dad stops her.

"Where are you going, baby girl?" Michael asks as he comes out of the kitchen, covered in flour, as he was obviously helping his wife make her famous cherry-berry pie.

"I'm going to a friend's house for dinner, and before you ask why I'm dressed so nicely, the friend I'm visiting is really rich and they dress up for dinner." Taffyta explains to her father.

"Oh, well, remember it's a school night. You be home by 9:00, and not a minute later, all right?" Michael tells his daughter.

"All right, Dad. See you later." Taffyta says, walking out the door.

* * *

Soon, she arrives at the Fluggerbutter house, a very fancy mansion with a Spanish tile roof and solar panels. The grass is pristine and several flower beds are filled with pansies, tulips, and daisies in every color of the rainbow. Two cars sit outside the house, Rancis' yellow Mustang convertible and his family limo, a long silver-colored Lincoln. Taffyta was amazed at the size of the house, the cars, and how well-kept the yard was. She rings the doorbell.

Mrs. Rochelle Fluggerbutter herself answers the door. "You must be Taffyta, Rancis' friend. Won't you come in?" she says, smiling warmly.

"Okay, Mrs. Fluggerbutter." Taffyta says, smiling back. The inside of the house was even fancier than the outside. Crystal chandeliers hang in the entrance and the living room, there are freshly polished hardwood floors and cabinets filled with fine china, and really expensive paintings are hanging everywhere. There's also sculptures of Rancis and some pieces of really amazing abstract art.

Rancis comes downstairs in a Reese's themed suit, and spots Taffyta right away. The two embrace and smile at each other.

"Good to see you, Taffy! Glad you could come." Rancis says, walking alongside his strawberry-themed girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came, too. Your place is AMAZING!" Taffyta says, still in awe at the atmosphere.

"I know. I am rich, but I never let it show at school. I wear regular sweaters and stuff to school, but they're designer sweaters my dad made, mostly in a variety of patterns like argyle and vertical and horizontal stripes, and some have the Fluggerbutter family crest on it, on the right breast. And my school bag is designed by Leoreo Balana, with my Reese's peanut butter cup theme." Rancis says with a smile. "I never try to show my snobby side at school, however. I act like a normal person."

"Oh, I see." Taffyta says, adjusting her sweater.

"Shall we go to the dining room for dinner?" Rancis asks Taffyta.

"Oh, yes, we shall." Taffyta says as the two of them go into the dining room.

* * *

Dinner is served as the two teenagers take their seats at the dining room table.

"So, Taffyta, how do you like senior year so far? Our Rancis is enjoying it with complete satisfaction." Reese Fluggerbutter says as he cuts his steak.

"I like being a senior in high school. My mom says it's one step closer to going to college. Not that I plan to go to a full-time college or anything. I just want to be able to take classes at a community college and get a full-time job somewhere, like my mom's bakery or something." Taffyta says, taking a bite of her pasta salad.

"You mean 'That Takes The Cake'?" Rochelle asks him. "I get a lot of my cakes and pastries from there for my parties and weddings that I plan often."

"The one and the same. My mom is the manager and owner." Taffyta replies, taking a sip of her strawberry soda.

"That is amazing." Rancis says, smiling. "Maybe she could do the cake for my 18th birthday party next weekend."

"You could ask her about that sometime this weekend if you want to." Taffyta says. "My mom also makes AMAZING cherry-berry pie. The best cherry-berry pie you will ever put in your mouth."

"Seriously?" Rancis asks her.

"Yeah, seriously. My mom is an amazing baker." Taffyta says, smiling.

Soon, everyone is finished with dinner, and dessert comes out on a cart: peanut butter pie with chocolate ice cream for the three Fluggerbutters, and cherry-berry cobbler topped with vanilla ice cream and fresh strawberries for Taffyta.

As they eat their dessert, they change the subject to the relationship between Rancis and Taffyta.

"So, do you like dating our son?" Rochelle says, taking a bite of her pie.

"I sure do. Me and Rancis love each other more than anything." Taffyta says, picking a strawberry off the top of her ice cream and eating it.

"How did you enjoy the trip to Florida that you took with us?" Reese asks Taffyta.

"It was awesome! The beaches were great, the restaurants we ate at were the best ones I've ever been to, and the souvenir shops were over the top! But spending time with my Rancy was the best part of the whole trip." Taffyta says, smiling as she takes a bite of her cobbler.

"That's sweet, Taffy-cakes." Rancis says, smiling at Swizzle.

"So, you two have been together for over 6 months, huh?" Rochelle says. "That's a long time."

"I know. I can't believe I've been with him for that long already." Taffyta says, eating her ice cream.

"Well, I wish you two many happy years together." Rochelle says, smiling at her son and his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Mrs. Fluggerbutter." Taffyta says as she finishes her dessert. She then looks at the clock, noticing she has to be home in 15 minutes.

"Thanks for dinner and everything, but I better get home. It's a school night and my parents don't want me out too late." Taffyta says as she gets up from the table.

* * *

As Taffyta is getting ready to leave, Rancis runs over to her.

"Taffy, wait!" Rancis says, grabbing Taffyta's arm.

"What is it, Rancy?" Taffyta asks him.

"I love you, Taffy. And I hope we can stay together forever. I want to be with you forever." Rancis says, his arms around Taffyta's shoulders.

"I love you, too, Rancy. I want to be with you forever, too." Taffyta says, embracing Rancis in a hug.

"Will you come to my party next weekend, Taffy?" Rancis asks her, smiling.

"Of course, you know I would never miss your birthday, Rancy. Especially an important one with you turning 18." Taffyta says, looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Oh, you..." Rancis says as he starts kissing Taffyta.

Taffyta pulls into his kiss for a few minutes, enjoying it. But after a few minutes, she frees herself from Rancis' grip. "I enjoyed that, Rancis." Taffyta says, smiling. "But I have to go home now, so I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Absolutely!" Rancis says, giggling with glee.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Taffyta says, leaving and going back to her house.

As he walks home, Taffyta thinks to herself, _"What an amazing night! His kiss is amazing, his hair is amazing, he smells fantastic, and his personality is sweet...I love him so much..."_

* * *

As soon as she arrives home, her mom is waiting for her in the living room.

"Hey, Mom. I'm home." Taffyta says, taking off her sweater.

"How did everything go?" Misty asks her daughter.

"It went good. Dinner was good, and dessert was simply fantastic." Taffyta says, taking off her shoes. "Oh, and Rancis wants to talk to you about the cake for his 18th birthday party next weekend."

"Okay, sweetie. Send him to the bakery on Saturday and we'll talk about it. And I approve of your relationship with him. I know you two love each other." Misty says as she goes into the kitchen to wash the dishes. "Your father may not feel the same way when he finds out where you really went tonight, but I won't tell him."

"Okay, Mom. I'm going to bed now." Taffyta says, heading upstairs.

"All right, sweetheart. See you in the morning." Misty says as she continues to wash dishes.

As she gets in her bed, Taffyta smiles, knowing her mom is okay with the relationship she has with Rancis, but fears her dad may try to break them up.

"I hope he doesn't..." Taffyta says tiredly as she lays down and falls asleep.


	4. Friday Night's All Right

Friday comes, and Taffyta is getting out of bed that morning, dressing for school. She pulls a pink Aeropostale shirt from her closet, a denim skirt with pink stitching on the hem, pink socks, and her pink sneakers, along with one of her signature metallic pink jackets.

As she dresses for school, she thinks about Rancis. "_Gosh, he's so amazing...I can't wait to see him at school today." s_he thinks as she puts on her skirt and socks.

She goes downstairs, carrying her shoes and zipping her jacket all at the same time.

"Whoa, Taffyta, sweetie, let me help you there!" her mom says, taking the shoes from her, letting her have both of her hands to zip her jacket. She then hands her shoes back to her.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm just a little distracted today..." Taffyta says, putting on her sneakers and tying them.

"It's okay, honey. Breakfast is on the table, then you have to make your lunch." Misty says as she disappears into the bedroom her and her husband share.

Taffyta goes into the kitchen and eats her scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and strawberry muffins. After finishing her breakfast, she makes a chicken salad sandwich for her lunch, and packs it in her lunchbox along with sea salt & vinegar kettle-cooked chips, strawberry juice, baby carrots & ranch dressing dip, mixed berry yogurt, and a colby jack cheese stick.

"All done with breakfast, Mom!" Taffyta shouts at her mom as she grabs her lunchbox and backpack. "I have to go now or I'll be late!"

"All right, baby, have a good day!" Misty shouts after her daughter.

"Same to you, Mom! See you later!" Taffyta says, running out the door to meet Candlehead.

* * *

"So, you up for a slumber party tonight at my house, Taffy?" Candlehead asks Taffyta as they walk to school.

"Sorry, I can't do that tonight. I'm going to the mall with Jubi, Citrus, Rancis, and Beezle. Jubi asked me to come and hang out with them." Taffyta says, shifting her lunchbox to her right side.

"Oh, that's cool. I heard we're getting a new student pretty soon." Candlehead says, sighing angrily.

"Maybe it'll be a good thing." Taffyta tells Candlehead. "Maybe she'll be friendly. We'll see when she comes. She won't be here for a few more weeks."

"You're right, Taffy." Candlehead says, fiddling with the strings on her brown and pink striped sweatshirt. "I'm just a bit...nervous around new people."

"You shouldn't be _that _nervous, Candles. You met Gloyd without getting nervous and jittery. So, meeting this new student won't be that bad, I promise." Taffyta tells her.

"All right, Taffy, if you say so." Candlehead says as the two of them enter the school building.

* * *

In math class, Taffyta sits with Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Citrusella, and Rancis. Fridays at Houston Heights High School are known as "free days", so the lessons for the day are shortened, giving the students more time to talk and hang out.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, guys?" Rancis asks, holding Taffyta's hand as she giggles.

"We're going to browse the shops, then we're going to eat, then we're going to hang out." Citrusella says, eating a piece of blueberry taffy.

"That sounds fun." Taffyta says, playing with the zipper on her jacket.

"So, how does it feel to be in the school band, Citrus?" Taffyta asks her, changing the subject.

"It's sooooo worth it, Taffy!" Citrusella says. "Playing the trumpet isn't hard once you get used to it. I practiced all summer to get into the brass section of the band. Rancis is in the school band, too, playing the drums as the drum major."

"That's right, Citrusella." Rancis says as he twirls a strand of his perfect blonde hair. "I love playing the drums."

"That's cool. But anyway, what time are you coming tonight?" Taffyta asks.

"We're coming to your house at 6:00 p.m., don't be late!" Citrusella says as she finishes her taffy.

Just then, the bell rings and everyone dismisses for lunch.

* * *

In the cafeteria, the gang of five sits with Candlehead and Gloyd as everyone unpacks their lunches, except for Citrusella, who chose the hot lunch that day: a hamburger, crinkle cut fries, a slice of lemon meringue pie, and milk.

"All right, Taffy, answer this question for me. How do you feel about Fluggerbutter?" Candlehead asks her.

"I love him more than you know, Candles. We've dated for over 6 months now, make that 7. I know we may be in high school now, but I plan to attend college with him, too. I feel so many things around him, but mostly I feel happy around him." Taffyta says as she eats her sandwich and chips.

"I see. How many dates have you been on?" Candlehead asks, taking a bite of her cupcake.

"Approximately 10 dates, counting the Florida trip." Taffyta says, drinking her juice.

"Whoa. That's a lot." Citrusella says, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I know, right?" Taffyta says.

"Yeah!" Citrusella says, smiling.

Soon, lunch ends, and the five students head off to gym class.

* * *

After school, Taffyta is walking home with Candlehead, still thinking about Rancis.

"Taffy, you're going to come over tomorrow, right?" Candlehead asks her.

"Yeah, Candles. I nearly forgot you wanted to talk birthday talk about Rancis' 18th birthday." Taffyta says, blushing as she says Rancis' name.

"You know I do." Candlehead says, holding Gloyd's hand as they walk.

"What are you gonna get him?" Taffyta asks Candlehead.

"I was thinking of getting him that new video game he's been wanting. You know, Mario Kart 8." Candlehead says, smiling.

"Oh, he'll LOVE that!" Taffyta replies with a grin on her face.

They arrive at Taffyta's house, and Taffyta runs up her front steps.

"See you tomorrow?" Candlehead asks her.

"You know it!" Taffyta says as she waves good-bye and goes into her house.

* * *

"I'm home!" Taffyta says as she throws her backpack into the hall closet and her jacket on the coat rack.

"Hello, honey! How was school?" Misty asks her daughter.

"It was good. I can still go to the mall tonight, right?" Taffyta asks her.

"Of course you can! Your friend Jubileena did invite you, after all." Misty says, smiling.

"All right!" Taffyta says as she grabs a strawberry muffin from a plate on the table and pours herself a glass of strawberry milk.

She eats her snack, then starts on her weekend homework.

* * *

Soon, she finishes her homework and gets ready to go to the mall. She puts on a pink t-shirt with the words "This Is What Awesome Looks Like" across the front of it in black, a pair of jeans, pink socks, and a pair of pink and white striped athletic shoes. She then brushes her hair and throws her strawberry hat over it. She puts her metallic pink jacket on over her shirt, then gives herself another once-over.

"Am I forgetting anything? Oh, dinner and shopping money!" Taffyta says as she grabs some money from her lollipop bank and puts it in her pink purse, grabbing it and checking herself again. "Now I'm ready." Taffyta says as she runs out of her room and out the front door, seeing Adorabeezle's ice blue Mustang convertible parked in front of her house.

"Ready for some fun? Beezy offered to take us in her new car." Jubileena says to Taffyta as she gets in front with Adorabeezle.

"You know I'm ready!" Taffyta says as she hops in the back of the car and sits next to Rancis.

"All right, then, here we go!" Adorabeezle and Jubileena say at the same time as Adorabeezle starts her car and they drive off to the mall.

* * *

After arriving at the mall, the five of them get out of the car and walk to the entrance, smiling at one another. Once they get inside, they decide to eat first.

"Who wants Taco Bell?" Rancis asks the other four.

"I do!" Taffyta says, grinning as Adorabeezle raises her hand to agree with Rancis. Jubileena and Citrusella just look at each other.

"We're going to the Salad Factory, so you three can have your tacos." Jubileena says as she walks off with her sister.

Soon, everyone gets their food, and they all sit at a table to talk.

"All right, let's talk about Rancis' birthday party next weekend." Jubileena says, smiling. "I want to know this, Rancis, did you invite any of those dorky nerds to your party?"

"No, I didn't. I invited you, Citrusella, Minty, Sticky, Torvald, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, Candlehead, Taffyta, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Nougetsia, Snowanna, Presley, and Felicity." Rancis says as he eats his taco. "Vanellope didn't get an invitation because she's SO desperate for attention. Like she can afford to come to my party. Her family is SO poor." he says, smiling.

"Awesome!" Jubileena says, smiling back. "What's the menu for your party? Is there going to be anything good?"

"My mom says we're gonna do some fall delicacies, like roasted autumn vegetables and stuffed mushrooms. But there's going to be party foods like sandwiches and party platters with fruit, vegetables, and Italian meats and cheeses. And there's going to be fruit punch, soda, and water to drink. For dessert, there's going to be a big cake, three different kinds of pie, and a make your own sundae bar." Rancis says excitedly.

"Wow…that all sounds AWESOME!" Citrusella says, drooling at the sound of stuffed mushrooms and Italian cheeses.

"All right, what about entertainment? What kind of stuff do you have lined up?" Adorabeezle asks Rancis as she eats her caramel apple empanada.

"Well, there's going to be acrobats, a magician, and an amazing DJ, who plays some really great music." Rancis says, smiling.

"You mean 'Red Hot' DJ Cinnamon?" Adorabeezle asks him.

"Yeah, that's it." Rancis says, smiling.

"Awesome! He did my cousin's wedding! He's the best!" Adorabeezle says excitedly.

"All right, enough party talk, it's window shopping time!" Jubileena says as she finishes her salad.

Everyone cheers at the sound of window shopping and they throw away their trash before heading off to do so.

* * *

The five teenagers walk the mall, window shopping to their heart's content.

"Ooooooh, that looks awesome!" Taffyta says, looking in the window of the toy store, Fun and Sweet Delights Toy Shop.

"What is it, Taffy?" Citrusella asks her.

"The big pink teddy bear with the big pink bow. That's what I want my birthday this year." Taffyta says, smiling. "I've been eyeing this for a while, and I know my birthday's tomorrow."

"Wow! That bear does look pretty cute…" Citrusella says as she looks with her.

"So, what are YOU getting Rancis for his birthday?" Jubileena asks Taffyta.

"I've been working on his first gift since summer vacation, but I already bought him a gold ID bracelet with his name engraved in it as a second gift to go with the first gift." Taffyta says as she shows the three girls, who are impressed with her choice of present.

"Wow…that is so cool!" Adorabeezle says. "Beats the gift I got him. It's already at home and wrapped. I bought him a fashion designer's kit."

"He'll like your gift for sure, Beezy." Jubileena says, smiling.

* * *

As the gift talk continues, Taffyta walks over to Rancis.

"Rancy? You getting nervous about your birthday party next week?" Taffyta asks him.

"A little bit. This is my first big party besides my Sweet 16. My parents are putting this together for me, and you would think I'm getting everything I want for my birthday. But, the truth is, I'm not. I really want to be with you on my birthday. I want that more than anything." Rancis says, looking into Taffyta's ice blue eyes.

"Really?" Taffyta asks, looking into Rancis' baby blue eyes.

"Yep. But I should be happy that I'm going to have a party. I know you'll be there." Rancis says, smiling.

"I'm going to be there, and I'll spend time with you, Rancy. Just like you want me to." Taffyta says as she kisses Rancis on the cheek.

Rancis smiles and kisses her back.

* * *

Later, the five of them gather outside the mall and walk to Adorabeezle's car.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Adorabeezle says, nudging Rancis' shoulder playfully.

"It was nothing, Beezy. Just birthday talk, that's all." Rancis says, blushing.

"Oh, okay, then." Adorabeezle says as she climbs into the car, along with the others. She then starts the car and starts driving.

The five of them talk about school and other subjects as Adorabeezle drives down the highway.

* * *

Some time later, they arrive at Taffyta's house.

"I'll see you guys on Monday! And my mom will see you at her bakery tomorrow, Rancis!" Taffyta says as she hops out of the car and runs to her front steps.

"All right, Taffy, see you later!" Adorabeezle says as she drives off. "And Happy Birthday tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Beezy! See you later!" Taffyta says as she opens her front door, waving to her friends.

As she walks in the house, she smiles, knowing she had fun with her friends tonight.

"Hello, baby. How was your mall outing?" Michael asks his daughter.

"It was the best time I've ever had with my friends. Otherwise, it was good." Taffyta says, taking off her shoes.

"Well, that's good, baby girl. I'm glad you had fun with your friends tonight." Michael says, smiling at his daughter.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for bed. It's late, and I'm going over to Candlehead's tomorrow." Taffyta says to her dad.

"All right, darling. Good night." Michael says as Taffyta heads upstairs to her room.

* * *

In her bedroom, Taffyta puts on a pink strawberry-patterned nightgown, then goes to brush her teeth.

"I had fun tonight." Taffyta says to herself as she brushes her teeth. "And Rancis' party next weekend will be even more fun. I know it."

She smiles as she finishes brushing her teeth, and then she goes into her bedroom, getting into bed.

"I can't wait to spend time with Candlehead tomorrow…and I can't wait for my birthday tomorrow as well…" Taffyta says as she falls asleep.


	5. A Super Sweet Saturday, Part 1

Saturday morning, Taffyta wakes up and goes down to the kitchen. She notices pink & white streamers on the ceiling and pink balloons tied to all the chairs. "Hmmmmm?" Taffyta asks, looking around. "Where could everyone be?" she says, sitting in a chair.

All of a sudden, her parents jump out at her. "Happy 18th Birthday, Taffyta!" they both say to her. Taffyta jumps up from her chair, a little startled, yet surprised.

"Wow...you did all this for me?" Taffyta asks, still a bit surprised by all the decorations and the huge stack of strawberry & chocolate chip pancakes on the table with a single candle lit on them.

"We sure did, baby. Now, make a wish." Misty tells her daughter. Taffyta shuts her eyes, thinking to herself.

"I wish...to be with Rancis forever..." Taffyta thinks as she blows out the candle on her pancakes.

"Now it's present time. If you don't like this present, the receipt's on the bottom of the box, Taffyta." Michael says, handing Taffyta the present. Taffyta opens it.

"Wow! This is awesome...the bear I've had my eye on! Thanks, Mom and Dad. I love it!" Taffyta says, hugging the bear.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Misty says. "Now, you did say you were going over to Candlehead's house today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Taffyta says, digging into her pancakes.

"Well, could you stay there for lunch?" Misty asks her daughter. "I have a lot of housework to do today after I talk to your friend at my bakery."

"Sure, Mom. I will." Taffyta says, still eating her pancakes.

"You feel any older, baby?" Michael asks his daughter.

"I look a little taller, but definitely a little older, too." Taffyta says, laughing.

She soon finishes her pancakes and puts her plate into the sink.

"All right, I'm off to Candlehead's place!" Taffyta says as she grabs her metallic pink jacket from the coat rack.

"All right, honey, have fun!" Misty says as her daughter walks out the door.

As soon as Taffyta leaves, Misty pulls out some more party decorations from the closet and puts the box of decorations on the kitchen table.

"I'll be back later, Michael, I have a meeting this morning with Taffyta's friend from school." Misty says, grabbing her coat and purse.

"All right, sugar, see you later." Michael says, kissing Misty on the nose as she walks out the door.

* * *

At Candlehead's house, Taffyta is sitting on her living room couch, listening to Bowling For Soup music play on Candlehead's stereo system, and sipping a glass of strawberry soda.

"All right, Candles, what do we have planned for Rancis' 18th birthday?" Taffyta asks her.

"Well, I was thinking you, me, and Jubes could take him to breakfast that morning, and then we could hang around at the mall until about 2 hours before his party. That'll give us plenty of time to get ready to go to the party." Candlehead says, her candle sparking excitedly.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Taffyta says as she finishes her soda. "Speaking of birthdays, did you remember what today is?"

"Oh, happy 18th birthday, Taffy! I would never forget my best friend's birthday!" Candlehead says, handing her a present.

"Thanks, Candles!" Taffyta says, opening the present. "Oh, wow! A locket with our picture in it! I love it!" she says as she puts the locket around her neck.

"I'm glad you do!" Candlehead says, hugging her best friend.

* * *

At That Takes The Cake, Rancis and his mom are in the bakery with Taffyta's mom, trying to figure out which cake Rancis would like to have at his birthday party next weekend.

"Hmmmmm…" Rancis says, pondering over the five-layered cakes in the cake book. "I want this one."

He points to five layers of chocolate-peanut butter cake, covered in chocolate frosting, orange and yellow icing on the cake in stripes and stars, lollipops sticking out of the first four layers, a chocolate figure of himself on the top layer, and of course, his name must be like the Reese's logo on the bottom layer.

"This one, Rancis?" Rochelle Fluggerbutter asks her son.

"Yes, Mom, this one. I like it." Rancis says, smiling.

"Very well, we'll pick this one." Rochelle says as she shows Misty the cake Rancis chose.

"Excellent choice!" Misty says as she puts the order in her "Cakes To Be Worked On" book. "Now, Rancis, would you like to help me decorate a cake for my daughter?"

"I would be delighted, Mrs. Muttonfudge." Rancis says, following Misty into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Candlehead's house, Taffyta and Candlehead are eating tuna salad sandwiches and potato chips.

"So, do you think your parents planned anything else for your birthday, Taffy?" Candlehead asks, eating her sandwich.

"I don't know, Candles. My mom wants me to stay here for the time being. Maybe she's planning a party or something." Taffyta says, taking a sip of her strawberry juice.

"What if she makes Rancis pop out of a box for you?" Candlehead asks her.

"That'll be a surprise in itself." Taffyta says, laughing.

"Can I come with you when you go home later?" Candlehead asks her.

"Sure, why not. It'd be good to have some company walking with me." Taffyta says, smiling.

The two finish their lunch, and go listen to more music in the living room.

* * *

At the bakery, Misty and Rancis finish the cake and put it in a box, then they clean up the kitchen.

"All right, come home with me and help me decorate for Taffyta's birthday party, Rancis. I could use your help." Misty says as Rancis picks up the cake box.

"I'd love to help you!" Rancis says eagerly as the two of them exit the bakery and walk toward the Muttonfudge house.


	6. Michael Finds Out- Saturday, Part 2

Rancis walks in with Mrs. Muttonfudge, going for the decoration box. "So, what is it that I have to do?" Rancis asks her.

"Well, you can start by helping me hang up the rest of the streamers, and with my husband picking up the balloons at the party store on his way home from the grocery store, all you have to do is set the dining room with plates, cups, napkins, candy baskets, and place cards. The party hats are in a box by the coffee table and they're optional for all the guests." Mrs. Muttonfudge says as she places 18 candles in Taffyta's cake and puts it in the refrigerator. "Then, you can just help Mr. Muttonfudge with the groceries if you feel like you want to."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Rancis says as he takes some pink and white streamers out of the decoration box, and helps Mrs. Muttonfudge hang streamers.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Candlehead's house, Taffyta and Candlehead are sitting on the couch, drinking sodas and talking.

"So, is it true that Vanellope isn't going to Rancis' party?" Candlehead asks as she sips her drink.

"You should have seen Vanellope's face when Rancis said that she wasn't invited. She was like 'What?! Why?' and then Rancis said that she wasn't in our circle of friends. He then pushed her aside and handed the last invitation to Nougetsia." Taffyta said, giggling.

"Wow...That was something. I'm glad I was there to see it." Candlehead says, laughing.

"I know, right?" Taffyta says.

The two girls still talk about Rancis' party as they finish their sodas.

* * *

At the Muttonfudges' house, Michael Muttonfudge returns home with balloons and groceries. He sees Rancis setting the dining room table as he walks into the kitchen. He hands the groceries to his wife and goes into the dining room.

"Hello, Rancis, what are you doing here?" Michael asks him.

"I'm here to set things up for your daughter's party." Rancis says as he finishes setting the dining room table and goes off to help Misty put the snacks in the living room.

Michael goes over to his wife. "Why is HE here?"

"He's here to set up for Taffyta's party tonight." Misty answers as she sets out some potato chips.

"You know our daughter's been dating this guy?" Michael asks his wife.

"I know she has. Why do you not approve of Rancis? He is a nice boy with a good head on his shoulders." Misty says, looking at her husband.

"The Fluggerbutters have been the kind of family our family doesn't associate with." Michael says. "Because they're RICH! We are a middle-class family. Taffyta gets all the nice things she has now when I get a raise at work. She shouldn't be dating him!"

"It doesn't matter if they're rich or poor or anything of the sort! Our daughter loves the boy, and if you can't see that, then I guess you don't love Taffyta like you say you do." Misty says, disappearing back into the kitchen.

* * *

(Short Chapter, I know, but, I promise the next one will be longer.)


	7. A Party To Remember

Michael sits in his chair in the study, thinking about what his wife said.

"I'm the worst father ever to my daughter. I know she's my daughter, but I just can't stand the thought of my daughter dating." he thinks as he starts to cry. "But, I have to learn to let her go. She won't be my baby girl forever. She's growing up, and I have to learn to live with it."

He wipes his eyes and goes to help with his daughter's party, and sees Rancis in the living room.

"Rancis?" Michael addresses Rancis as he's making fruit punch for the party.

"Yes, Mr. Muttonfudge?" Rancis replies.

"I think you should date my daughter after all. She's not going to be my baby forever, and I realized I was keeping her from seeing you for so long. I think you two should really date more often. She talks to me about you all the time." Michael says to Rancis, smiling.

"She does?" Rancis asks him.

"She sure does." Michael says as he hugs Rancis. "She loves you more than anything, and I promise to respect that."

"Thank you, Mr. Muttonfudge. She'll be in good hands." Rancis says, smiling.

* * *

Two hours later, Candlehead and Taffyta are walking back to Taffyta's house.

"So, Taffyta, I want to know this. How do you feel about Rancis?" Candlehead asks her.

"I think he's the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Taffyta says. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I can see myself marrying him in a few years. Just thinking about him makes my heart melt with glee."

"So, do you think he feels the same way about you?" Candlehead asks her.

"I'm sure he does. We've dated for so long, our feelings for each other are always gonna be the same." Taffyta says, smiling.

The two of them keep walking to Taffyta's house, smiling.

* * *

Back at Taffyta's house, everything is set for the party and everyone from school has already arrived. Some are eating chips and drinking punch, others are talking in their own little groups.

"So, what do you really think of Vanellope?" Rancis asks Gloyd and Swizzle.

"Dude, if you ask me, I think she's just desperate for attention." Gloyd says, eating a chocolate cookie.

"She dresses so sloppy and she tries to act like she's somebody, when she's really not. I can't wait for the game on Friday night, though. You think she'll be there?" Swizzle asks Rancis.

"Maybe. She'll wind up coming with Torvald or something. Torvald's just that nice." Rancis says, twirling a strand of his golden blonde hair.

Taffyta and Candlehead arrive, with everyone greeting her at once.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouts as Taffyta walks in.

"Thanks, everyone." Taffyta says as she joins the party and sits with Adorabeezle, Sticky, and Jubileena.

"So, what's new, guys?" Jubileena asks as she sips a cherry soda.

"Well, we're talking about that poor girl that's desperately trying to fit in." Swizzle says, smiling. "And she makes ugly dogs look good. I mean, I look good all the time, but that's not the point. The point is, Vanellope Von Schweetz is poor. I'm not lying."

"You got that right!" Gloyd says, smiling.

"I thought she came from royalty." Minty says to the others while grabbing a bottle of green apple-flavored mineral water.

"She did. Then she lost everything when her parents died." Citrusella says, sitting cross-legged on the couch. "She wishes to be rich again instead of being poor. She lives in a group home, and money is tight when you have other kids to attend to in a home like that. The kids in this home range in age, from 2 years old to 18 years old."

"Wow…" Rancis says. "My family visits that home ALL the time, mostly to bring them groceries and stuff. I donated some of my old baby toys to this same home. They're always looking for donations and volunteers."

"Maybe we should make that a schoolwide project." Jubileena says, her eyes wide with excitement.

"It could just be us. You know, once a month, we could go there after school, tutor some kids, and possibly make friends with kids younger than us or kids that are our age. Most of the high-school age kids in this home go to our school, anyway." Citrusella says, smiling. "And we could all go through our old clothes and toys and donate it all to this group home. Our parents would want us to outgrow all our old stuff, anyway."

All the kids agree that this is a good idea.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Taffyta…Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sings as Taffyta blows out her candles.

"Thank you all!" Taffyta says while smiling.

As the cake gets served, the subject changes to Rancis' birthday.

"So, you ready for your party next weekend, dude?" Swizzle asks as he takes a big bite of his cake.

"I am. But, I was thinking…maybe Vanellope should come to my party. I want her to feel accepted." Rancis says. "She could use some friends, you know. I feel bad for her, having to hang out with those group home kids all the time. She could use the invitation to come to a real party."

"Good idea, Rancis!" Taffyta says, smiling. "We'll make her feel accepted and maybe we'll be her friends before it's all over."

Rancis kisses Taffyta, then smiles back.

* * *

Soon, the party ends, and everyone starts to leave. Rancis decides to stay and help clean up.

"All right, see you guys at school on Monday!" Taffyta says, waving to Jubileena and Citrusella as they leave.

"So, do you think we're going to do the right thing by inviting her to your birthday party next weekend, honey?" Taffyta says to Rancis as she helps him bag up the party trash.

"I know we're doing the right thing." Rancis says, smiling.

Deep down, Taffyta is closer to Rancis than she ever was. She now knows Rancis has a generous side.


End file.
